


Dragon Snuggles

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Series: Dragon Verse [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dragon AU, Itachi get injured, Multi, Sakura has her own dragon heaters, Shisui is the most ticklish one, Shisui starfishes in bed, more of Sakura past life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: Sakura does her job and get to snuggles.





	Dragon Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd fic in dragon verse, slowly get more of Sakura past life and hopefully more dragons to come, in all forms to come.
> 
> If there any mistakes forgive it 2am when this is posted.

"Would you stop moving, I can't stitch it if you keep moving" Sakura barked, as she tried to sew up a small wound in the wing, "I swear you're worse than Shisui" she commented and got a puff of smoke in return.  
  
"Don't bring me into this, though if you do stop moving, it be done quicker and you can turn back again" Shisui said, standing behind Sakura, acting as her assistant.  
  
Itachi let a low grumble out, and kept his wing as still as possible, baring his teeth and growling at them as Sakura wiped anti-bacterial wipes over the injured areas.  
  
"If you didn't fly so close to the trees this wouldn't of happen" Sakura muttered as she collected her items, "Why do I feel like l've done this before" she commented.  
  
"Cause you have, but that's a story for later, you're going to be late if you don't leave soon" Shisui answered her with a grin.  
  
With a shake of her head, Sakura pressed a kiss into her oldest lover cheek before turning her other one, rubbing her hand on his snout, then left Shisui to deal with Itachi, when he transformed back to human.

\---  
  
By the time Sakura arrived home, she was looking forward to collapsing on the bed, preferably between both lovers, but she could deal if it was empty.  
  
Once her coat and shoes were off, she slowly dragged herself to bedroom, to find that the bed was empty. Stripping out of her clothes till she was just in underwear, Sakura grabbed one of the discard top from the floor, pulling it over her head.  
  
After crawling into bed, it didn't take long before the pink hair doctor fell asleep.

\---

Movement on either side of the sleeping doctor, is what caused her to slowly come back to realm of consciousness.  
  
Slowly opening her eyes, Sakura blinked a few times before noticing a pair of black eyes staring back at her.  
  
"What time is it" she asked, feeling an arm sneak round her waist.  
  
"Just after 10," Itachi answered, as he pushed some hair from her face.  
  
Sakura gave a hum, as she pressed back against Shisui chest, relishing on the warmth he gave off. While the bed itself was warm, it was nothing compared to heat both men gave off and with winter coming in fast, she wanted all the heat she could get.  
  
"I was promised a story" she said, elbowing her curly hair lover lightly.  
  
"I don't remember promising anything" Shisui chuckled, before squishing rosette against him.  
  
A whine escaped her as she tried to wiggle free of his squishing hold before giving Itachi a pleading look for help.   
  
"Shisui enough" he sighed  
  
"Always ruining my fun" the elder pouted, releasing Sakura a little.  
  
"Anyway, on to story time" Shisui began, "It was when you were a Knight, a few months after trying to slay us, mean by the way, we got into a fight with other dragons from the Senju clan, we both had injuries to our bodies & wings from it" he told her, "So when we made it back to you, you nearly suited up in your armour to go slay the dragons that caused the wounds" he chuckled at the memory.  
  
"Sounds like me" she murmured, looking at Itachi, who gave her a gentle smile.  
  
"It is, but we did persuade you not to in the end, so instead you turned on us, calling us stupid and idiots, with a few other choice words throwing in" Itachi continued the story, "Once you calm down enough, you began to treat our wounds, even when we hissed, snapped and bared our teeth at you, you just glared at us, smacked out snorts and told us to shut up" he reminisced.  
  
"What you get for being stupid" rosette said softly, while closing her eyes.  
  
"While we were both healing, you refused to let us out of your sight and wouldn't let us do anything that would reopen the injuries" Shisui spoke taking over the story again, "Your bedside manner was ruthless then, hopefully it's improved alot since then" he teased her, causing her to pout.  
  
"Only my loveable idiots, get my ruthless bedside manner" she told them, "Cause they probably deserve it"  
  
Shisui grinned at Itachi when Sakura called them loveable. Itachi just shook his head, of cause Shisui would only pick up on the loveable bit.  
  
"I think you need to go back to sleep" younger male spoke, pushing more hair from her face, then ran his fingers over her cheek.  
  
Sakura gave a hum in approval as she took his hand in hers and brought it to her chest, pulling him close her, so she was encased by warmth and love from both side.  


* * *

  
When morning finally arrived, Sakura was wrapped up in Itachi arms near the edge of the bed while Shisui was star-fishing over the rest, with his foot prodding against the rosette stomach.  
  
Feeling something against her stomach, Sakura open her eyes and glared at the offending limb, that had interrupted her sleep.  
  
Pulling her hand free, she reached over and tickled the limb, causing a high pitched squeal at echoed around the room before a loud bang was heard followed by whining.  
  
Closing her eyes, Sakura snuggled back into the warm chest as they moved from the edge of the bed. The bed in front of her dipped, as their last 3rd rejoined them on the bed again.  
  
\---

The next time that Sakura woke, she was alone in bed, wrapped up in a blanket. As she unwrapped herself from the blanket, she was met with a morning chill leaving the bedroom and went in search of her dragons.  
  
It didn't take long to find them, in the kitchen, with their torsos bare for her to stare at, as it was a pleasing sight.  
  
"Good morning dumpling" Shisui called, as he and Itachi made breakfast.  
  
She gave a hum in acknowledgement and went behind Itachi, prodding gently at the wounds, to see how they were and if they were healing right.  
  
Prodding a little to hard on an area, caused him to snap and hiss at her as he turned quickly, taking both wrists in hand and stared down at her.  
  
"Enough for now" he informed her, before releasing his grip on her.  
  
"Didn't the Harry Potter books tell you never to tickle a sleeping dragons" her curly hair lover joked.  
  
"I was checking his injuries" she stuck her tongue out at him, "Only you get tickled starfish"  
  
"See if you get your coffee now" he commented, holding the steaming cup of coffee hostage in his hands.  
  
Sakura looked at Shisui and then at the cup before staring at him with large innocent eyes, biting her lower lip lightly.  
  
"Nope, not falling for that again, you want it, then you know what you have to do" he smirked at her.  
  
A pout form on her lips and she turned to Itachi, who was now cooking eggs, for help but was meet with a shake of his head, making her pout more as she turned back to Shisui.  
  
"You're barred from the bed if you don't give me that coffee" she warned him.  
  
"Like you can sleep without me" he countered.  
  
"You're not the only one in the bed, I can happily sleep without your dragon-nessy easily" Sakurs smiled at him.  
  
Shisui stared down at her, wondering if he should call her bluff or just hand over the coffee.  
  
"You win this time" he stated, watching her with narrowed eyes as he handed the cup over to her.  
  
Taking the cup, she grinned at him, then sat down at the table and watched both men, as they finished breakfast off.  
  
Once breakfast was eaten and the dishes were cleaned and put away, Sakura had Itachi on the couch, with his back to her.   
  
Pulling the medical patches from his back gently, she began to press them to check for infection, she was pretty sure dragons could still get them.  
  
She got hissed and growled at again, but he didn't do anything else so Sakura continued her prodding before giving them a quick clean and put new patches on.  
  
"All done, the wound look fine, a few more days then you may transform into your dragon self" she told him.  
  
Itachi gave the ever famous 'hn' in acknowledgement, knowing that Sakura hated it when either of them used.  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes at him for it before poking him in hard in the side, which resulted in Itachi pinning her down on the couch, with their noses almost touching.  
  
"You should know better than to a poke a dragon" he told her, "We do enjoy 'eating' the occasional human, especially pretty little ones" he warned her with smile, rubbing his nose against hers.  
  
"Oh I'm pretty sure you enjoy being eaten Sakura-chan" Shisui added, as he leered at her form, while leaning against door frame.  
  
"Perverts, the both of you" she groaned, as her head flapped back into couch.  
  
"You absolutely love it" the curly hair lover spoke, as he now leaned over with a smirk gracing his lips, "Maybe we'll just have to remind you of how much you actually love it"  
  
She groaned again, this time as hands and mouths danced over her body.  
  
"What did I do to fate, to deserve such menacing dragons in my life" she questioned aloud, but only received a laugh from both males.  
  
Sakura was pretty sure fate was laughing at her, but didn't really put much thought in it at that moment, as her body sang with pleasure.  
  
Maybe having two perverted dragons wasn't such a bad idea after all.  



End file.
